Game's on
by Songs-of-the-wolf
Summary: Ever wondered what Edward went through when he heard Jacob kissed the love of his existence? Look no further! Oneshot.


**Disclaimer-I honestly don't own Twilight, my name isn't Stephenie Meyer and I don't lie. Today isn't opposite day either.**

Edward

I drove around aimlessly, wishing that some distraction might come; my head was becoming an unbearable place to be. I kept glancing at Bella's phone left on the passenger seat as if I could will it into her hand. I reached towards it, considering calling Alice, but then I let my hand drop and sighed. I knew that she wouldn't be able to reassure me with the mutt blocking her sight.

I glared at the road, the mongrel's words swirling around in my head.

_I love her bloodsucker and if it's the last thing I do I'll make sure she realizes that she loves me too. _My hands almost snapped the steering wheel off from what came next. _Today I make my move._

It was with that threat in the air I left my Bella, and now I despaired in the possibility I may not be able to call her mine much longer.

What was his move though? What was he going to do to persuade Bella to choose him? I doubt that he would just declare that he loved her. I knew the mongrel's mind well enough that he would go further than that. Would he tell her to choose him or never see him again?

Part of me longed for that so I wouldn't have to make her choose, but a larger part of me was horrified at the thought. She may not choose me. I could no longer deny that Jacob was a healthier option for her and that made me hate him all the more.

_Selfish_. I thought disgusted. Yet I could see all too clearly the dog's jubilance if she said yes. I could already feel the cutting blades of it slicing through my self control.I denied it instantly. I would not put Bella through that pain, I loved her enough that I wanted her to be happy, even if it's with _him_.

_If I'd never left her_ I thought wincing_ I_ _wouldn't be in this situation._

But what if she said no? My joy and relief would have no comparison, not even the dog's if he had won. That thought struck me cold. Yes I could see the jubilance if she said yes but what would Jacob's reaction be if she said no? A young volatile werewolf facing the strongest rejection he had ever experienced in his young life-my foot hit the brake and I spun around towards the boundary line.

'If he so much as pulled a hair from her head' I snarled darkly to myself, contemplating the many ways to kill the dog as I could, which not only turned out to be many, but torturous and gruesome too.

My crimson bloodlust was interrupted by the ringing of my cell. I answered on the first ring relieved to see it was her home number; it was too early for Charlie to ring up to demand where she was.

'Bella?' I was so relieved she was alright; the delight in my tone must have been hard to miss. 'You left your phone…I'm sorry, did Jacob drive you home?' I heard the relief in my voice fade away. What was she calling to tell me about?

'Yes' she grumbled. She wasn't very upset, just irritated. 'Will you come and get me please?'

_Gladly._ I thought.

'I'm on my way' I assured her quickly. But why did she want me to pick her up when she's already home? 'What's wrong?'

'I want Carlisle to look at my hand. I think it's broken.'

Anger pulsed through my dead veins like my heart had pumped blood through my body once upon a time. I scrolled down my list of torturous deaths wondering which one would be suitable for the mongrel, but since the list was so vast I needed details.

'What happened' I demanded.

'I punched Jacob'

The smile that broke across my face was inexcusable, I shouldn't have been so happy about something that caused her pain.

'Good' I said unthinkingly. 'Though I'm sorry you're hurt'

She laughed once at my pleasure.

'I wish I'd hurt _him_. I didn't do any damage at all' she sounded adorably frustrated at this. My little kitten who thinks she's a tiger.

'I can fix that' I offered though I knew very well she'd never take me up on that.

When will I ever realize that Bella is unpredictable?

'I was hoping you'd say that'

Shock momentarily consumed me, then my dark broodings from before started to haunt me. This was bad _very_ bad.

'That doesn't sound like you, what did he _do_?'

'He kissed me' she growled.

It took all my restraint and then some not to break the phone, steering wheel and everything else within my hands reach; I was even able to prevent the fierce snarl that threatened to break through my lips. All I could do was press the pedal as far as it would go and refine my murderous plans.

How dare he? How dare he kiss _my_ Bella?!! I couldn't believe how he had the nerve! My thoughts were becoming incoherent with rage.

I was glad that no human was around to see my face; as from the feelings that were radiating from me now, I must have looked more vampire than the goriest scene in Dracula.

As I got closer to her house I worked on containing my seething anger, for Bella and Charlie would be within range and-no doubt as the mongrel hoped-this would prevent me from succumbing to the bloodlust that warred within me.

When I felt I could speak without a snarl I asked her the question that would determine Jacob as a coward or a stupid, foolhardy pup.

'Is the dog still there?'

'Yes' _Good_ I thought with grim satisfaction. _He's a stupid pup._

'I'm around the corner' I told her then disconnected, resisting the urge to tag on the end 'get his gravestone ready.'

A second later the brakes of my car screeched to a stop in front of her house. I leaped to the front door, trying to cover the bloodthirsty rage my face was twisted into.

I listened impatiently to Bella's footsteps as she walked to the door- I would have happily wrenched it off the hinges if it wasn't for Charlie in the house- and I heard as said father asked her about her hand. I could tell from the flavor of his thoughts that he was very much on Jacob's side on this issue, which alone was enough to set my teeth grinding together, but I thought as a father he should be concerned about his daughter and less about the smug werewolf sitting across from him.

'It's swelling' I heard her respond, and my anger was put on hold as concern took its place, which in all honesty should have been my first priority.

'Maybe you should pick on someone your own size' Charlie suggested.

Bella agreed and then finally she was there opening the door. As soon as I saw her face a cool, refreshing sensation extinguished my pain of being away from her and at last I was able to think rationally again. I was back with my Bella, the aching of being apart was over and forgotten.

She didn't seem to be in too much pain but the makeshift icepack she had wrapped round her hand must have numbed it a bit.

'Let me see' I murmered softly, my emotions perfectly in check. My face was totally void of emotion as I gave her my evaluation.

'I think you're right about the break. I'm proud of you. You must of put some force behind this'

'As much as I have' she assured me sighing 'Not enough apparently'

I kissed her hand softly. Another danger for Bella with hanging around the unnatural; she couldn't get her feelings across without endangering herself in some way.

'I'll take care of it' I promised her and the bloodthirsty monster that was clawing my insides.

'Jacob' I called out evenly despite the excess venom that coated my tongue as I said his name aloud.

'Now, now' Charlie cautioned.

Charlie was noisiest physically as he heaved himself from the sofa, but as Jacob swaggered into the hallway, his thoughts and body language were shouting cockiness, insolence and expectance.

_Here's the fight I've been waiting for_ he thought eagerly and then his voice became sneering _Unless you're _afraid_ bloodsucker._

I bit back the answering snarl to that thought.

'I don't want any fighting do you understand?' Charlie commanded and for a second I wondered if he had heard Jacob's thoughts, however his gaze never left me. 'I can go put my badge on if that makes my request more official'

It was clear enough it wasn't a request in the first place, and a metallic badge was not going to deflect either of us if we didn't keep our tempers, and Jacob was making t extraordinarily difficult to keep mine.

_Hear that leech? The police will be on you if you don't play nice_

'That won't be necessary' I told him and I heard the strained edge to my tone; it felt like I was choking on my repressed rage.

'Why don't you arrest me Dad?' Bella suggested. 'I'm the one throwing punches' I could see she was trying to stop her father from targeting me, I was touched once more at how my angel could be any more selfless.

Of course I knew Charlie wouldn't arrest his own daughter, but still…

'Do you want to press charges Jake?' He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

'No' the dog grinned arrogantly. How I longed to wipe that grin off_. My compensation is watching the bloodsuckers face! _'I'll take the trade any day'

_Hey bloodsucker watch this!_ And then he remembered with the greatest detail imaginable the feel of Bella's lips against his, pausing it, stretching out the parts he thought were best.

My bloodlust was on the brink of eruption.

I lost control of my expression for a moment, whether or not Bella saw I'm not sure, but Jacob beamed when he watched the effect his memory had on me.

I was vaguely aware that Bella was threatening Jacob and that she was getting a firm rebuff from her father, but my control was starting to crack. I needed to get myself and Bella away from the mongrel. Fast.

'Let's go have Carlisle look at your hand before you wind up in a jail cell' I said putting my arm around her and leading her towards the door.

'Fine' she agreed easily, already over her anger fit. I couldn't say the same about myself however.

It didn't take long for the dog to follow us. I heard him reassure Charlie then shut the front door behind him, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of snapping at him. I walked Bella slowly and leisurely to my car, and by the time I had her safely inside I had reinstated my control. Then I turned and faced him.

I was aware we had an audience but I could not allow myself to be distracted, I had my set lines that I was going to deliver, the dog was not going to jeopardize that.

I looked at him evenly; measuring my tone as I answered his jeering thought 'I'm not going to kill you now, because it would upset Bella'

I heard her grumble behind me, and I turned to give her a quick smile. I knew her well enough that she wouldn't let me kill him for a grudge.

'It would bother you in the morning.' I said to her brushing my fingertips across her scorching cheek. _No distractions _I commanded myself and I turned back to the mutt. 'But if you ever bring her back damaged again-and I don't care whose fault it is; I don't care if she merely trips, or if a meteor falls out of the sky and hits her on the head- if you return her to me in less than the perfect condition I left her in, you will be running with three legs. Do you understand that mongrel?'

_You make her sound like a possession_ Jacob thought rolling his eyes, he didn't take me seriously.

Good. That made it more likely I could carry out my threat.

'Who's going back?' Bella muttered behind me_. No more distractions_ I reminded myself.

'And if you ever kiss her again, I _will_ break your jaw for her' I promised him, still wondering how he still had a jaw at all.

'What if she wants me to?' he drawled arrogantly. Bella snorted at this; my fist clenched but other than that I displayed nothing else.

'If that's what she wants then I won't object' _Aloud_ I amended. I shrugged trying to appear carefree, but my fist was still tightly clenched. 'You might want to wait for her to _say_ it, rather than trust your interpretation of body language-but it's your face.'

_That won't be hard_ he thought smugly _I bet she really did enjoy that kiss today._

'You wish' Bella grumbled to him.

'Yes he does' I murmured back.

'Well if you're done rummaging through my head' the mongrel said annoyed 'why don't you go take care of her hand?'

_Keep it under control_ 'One more thing' I said carefully 'I'll be fighting for her too. You should know that. I'm not taking anything for granted, and I'll be fighting twice as hard as you will.'

'Good' He growled back, obviously understanding my reference to when I had dropped Bella off 'It's no fun beating someone who forfeits'

_I never forfeit_ I thought. _And I haven't lost to anyone in 80 years._

'She _is _mine' I growled threateningly. The primal instinct to protect what I loved and had worked hard for was taking over. 'I didn't say I would fight fair'

'Neither did I'

'Best of luck' I said dryly

'Yes may the best _man_ win' he sneered back.

'That sounds about right…pup'

We glared at each other relentlessly, opposites, enemies, yet with the same prize in mind.

A prize I was willing to die to protect, because without it I had no life to surrender.

'Game's on' I whispered.

**A/N Hope you liked it! What more can I say but r&r then rate and review? Oh yeah I could say if I get 10 requests in my reviews, I might do a fanfic on **_**Edward Cullen's top methods to kill Jacob list**_**, I know your dieing to know what he was planning to do to Jake in this chapter!**


End file.
